Look Again
Look Again is the twelfth episode of Nexus Academy's first season and the twelfth episode overall. It premiered on December 4, 2015. Plot November 22, 5016 The episode begins with waking up with a bad headache. He observes Lock's empty bed, and grimaces. Meanwhile, awakens in a ventilation shaft, badly injured. He views himself in his sword, looking just as stricken. rushes out of bed, sparring mentally with a voice in her head. wakes crying, damaged by nightmares. , on the other hand, is up smiling, promising to finally bust Dakota, Quincy, and Claire. struggles to put on his exoskeletal brace, frustrated with his situation. Quincy enters the cafeteria, and is waved over by Erica. She asks him about his memories, and he tells her that aside from some minor quibbles he has adjusted. Erica laughs, and Quincy thanks her again. Erica asks about Claire, who Quincy has not seen. As they talk, Amarra enters, still arguing with herself. Noticing the other kids staring, Amarra is flustered and demands that her ancestor leave her alone. At this moment, John enters and Erica goes to say hello. She reassures him about his leg. They are joined by Quincy, who is relieved to see John on his feet again. Amarra and Katherina (her ancestor) notice John, and Katherina tries to use his injury as a way to convince Amarra to use her magic. Amarra refuses. Quincy asks Erica and John if they have seen Lock since the dance. Before they can answer, Amarra walks over, tapping John on the shoulder and offering to heal his leg. John reacts angrily, as does a suspicious Erica. A flustered Amarra teleports away, and as a shocked Quincy blinks, Erica asks John if he knows her. John denies this, though he is clearly intrigued by this strange girl. A late Claire awakens and rushes to the cafeteria. Erica pulls John over to her and Quincy's table. As an awkward silence falls over the table, Claire arrives. Quincy apologizes for missing yesterday with the help of Erica, who lends him an alibi. Claire and Erica discuss the trauma of the dance, Eventually, John sets off early to Physics, grumbling about his leg. He arrives, only to discover a flustered Amarra already there, listening to music. As she wrestles with Katherina once again, John tells her that he can hear her. A further embarrassed Amarra quiets herself. At this time, Claire and Erica enter, less than thrilled to be in Physics. They are told to be quiet by a cold Professor En. A late bursts in, much to En's displeasure. She informs him that he has forfeited his right to lunch, and begins class. En divides the class into lab groups, saying they were too unfocused when they chose their own groups. Amarra is paired with Claire (much to Katherina's disappointment), and Dominic with Erica. John is called to the medbay and leaves. Erica asks Dom why he was late, but he evades the question. After grabbing their safety equipment, they begin the lab and Erica resumes questioning Dominic about his activities. Dominic lies that he has been working with Professor Wing, much to Erica's chagrin. She asks about his powers as she tries to enter his mind, only to discover there is something interfering with her powers. Dominic explains that he possesses pain inducement, which disgusts Erica. Irked, Dom states that his power is no worse than hers, a point which Erica contests furiously. They start to argue, and are hushed by Professor En. They return to their work. As this is happening, Claire greets a nervous Amarra. While they begin the lab, Claire asks Amarra when she arrived at the Academy. Amarra explains that she has only been there for a week or two, and Claire asks about her powers. Slowly warming up, Amarra explains her charm ability, and Claire reveals her hydrokinesis. They continue the experiment amiably. During Quincy's free period, he is studying in the Courtyard when Professor Kate enters with a strange boy. To Quincy's surprise, Kate introduces him as Dillion Truxan and reveals him as Quincy's new roommate. Barely acknowledging the new kid, Quincy asks about Lock. Dismissively, Kate states that he was transferred. She instructs Quincy to help Dillion with his transition and exits. Quincy and Dillion speak to each other awkwardly. In an attempt to win Quincy over, Dillion reveals his power of material absorption. This does nothing to assuage Quincy's irritation with Lock's replacement. John exits the medical bay, having finished his checkup, unaware that he is being watched from the shadows by Lock. As John starts towards his room, Lock sneaks up behind him and hits him on the head, knocking him out with an apology. Lock takes the unconscious John and drags him through a vent. On the way to their dormitory, Quincy sights in the library. Quincy instructs Dillion on how to get to room 253c from their current location, and enters the library where he greets Dakota. Quincy asks Dakota why he wasn't at breakfast, but Dakota is so absentminded he does not even notice him. Quincy gets his attention, and Dakota asks him to help him. Worried, Quincy points out that normally he is the obsessive one, and asks what is wrong. Dakota explains he is trying to tie together the dance, the bodies, and the Network. Quincy points out that they've come up with dead ends before, and says that he is close to figuring out which creatures were present at the dance. Quincy tells Dakota that breakfast was still necessary, a point which Dakota refutes. Quincy reminds Dakota that he is only human, which further affects Dakota due to his secret. Quincy gives in, sitting down and helping his friend research. Dillion is about to open the door to his dormitory when Annabel passes by, inquiring about whether this is his room. Annabel introduces herself, and over the course of the conversation manages to wheedle out information on the absence of Lock. Having found out what she wanted, she says goodbye and departs. John wakes up in an unfamiliar room, bound to a chair while Lock paces back and forth awaiting his revival. Lock catches sight of John's defiant glare, and apologies for hitting him on the head. As John continues to glare, Lock removes a piece of tape from John's mouth. Lock asks for John's help, though John remains suspicious. Lock mentions that he is trying to find out where people are vanishing to, but gets to close to John who kicks him in the shin. John demands that Lock free him, but Lock refuses, citing his shin as evidence of John's temper. Lock tells him that Rohlandu has made all of the victims of the attack vanish, including Ender. John reluctantly agrees to help Lock get to the bottom of this. Lock cuts John free, telling him he'll be in contact, and exits into a vent as Nexus guards break into the room. Just as the guards seem to be about to attack John, halts them, stating that Lock has already made his escape. Suspiciously, she asks John what happened. John states that he is just as clueless as she is. Rohlandu looks him up and down, suspicious. In Creature Club, a frustrated Quincy tells Claire about Dillion. Claire asks where Lock is, and Quincy admits he doesn't know. Quincy starts to rant about the chaos of the situation they're in, getting more and more emphatic until Claire reassures him that everything will be okay. Just then, calls the meeting to order. He tells them that despite the relaxing time they had at the dance (this comment elicits looks from Quincy and Claire) they need to focus on preparing for the field trip. Finn is excited to tell them that they will have a rare excursion outside the Academy. Claire reminds Quincy that there is no guaruntee those creatures will even be on the trip, and Quincy suggests quitting the club now that they know all they need. However, Dom overhears this, and asks them why they are quitting. As Quincy and Claire try lamely to come up with an excuse, Finn walks over, asking them about their discussion. Dominic makes up a creature, which satisfies Finn. Finn goes on a bit about how excited he is to see Claire and Quincy mentoring Dom, reminding them of how excited they were to join. Backed into a corner, Quincy and Claire realize they are stuck going on the field trip. Erica enters Professor Wing's classroom, much to Wing's surprise. Wing gets to her feet, concealing a strange object in her jacket, as Erica asks whether Wing has any other students, such as Dominic. Wing admits that she has spoken with Dominic once or twice, but not recently. A suspicious Erica notices as Wing closes the door behind Erica. Wing then reveals that she is aware of Erica's extracurricular activities. A frightened Erica moves away from Wing, denying her accusations. Wing tells her that she and her friends are meddling in matters they don't understand, and demands that Erica look into her mind. She tells Erica that she shouldn't have messed with Quincy's memories. Erica states that she did what she thought she needed to, and Wing tells her she is sorry. Wing attaches a device to Erica's head and she collapses, screaming. Rohlandu emerges from the shadows, smiling. Guest Cast Co-Stars *Mandy Rodriguez as Amarra Petrova *"Susan Storm" as Annabel Steel *Craig Selbrede as Holliday En *Craig Selbrede as Vanessa Wing *TJ Ahmed as Dominic Reed *"Susan Storm" as Tessa Kate *Austin Wing as Warren Dylan *"Clint Barton" as Finn Heckley Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes